Taking Advantage
by Design Girl
Summary: An opportunity and a freak snowstorm present Adam and Joan with an interesting situation. FINAL TWO CHAPTERS UP!
1. Opportunity

TITLE: Taking Advantage  
  
DATE: 3/13/2004 – 3/27/2004  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SPOILERS: Everything up through "Requiem..."  
  
SUMMARY: An opportunity and a freak snowstorm present Adam and Joan with an interesting situation.  
  
CATEGORY: Romance  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Joan of Arcadia and all of its characters are the creation and property of Barbara Hall, CBS and Sony Pictures. This story is for pure entertainment and not for any profit at all.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a multi-chapter Adam/Joan story with some overtones of Grace/Luke. The rating is set for the situation presented and the decisions that have to be made.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd welcome your feedback, good or bad (so long as you're nice about it). In fact the more I get, the quicker I'll post the next chapters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - Opportunity  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't describe how unheard of this is Mr. Rove," Helen Giradi offered into the telephone.  
  
"Carl, please Mrs. Giradi, after all our children are friends," Carl Rove responded.  
  
"Very well, 'Carl', provided you call me Helen. I realize this is short notice to ask you to come to the school this afternoon, but they have asked for an immediate answer."  
  
"I understand Mrs. Gi... Helen. This will be extremely important to Adam, there's no question that I will be there."  
  
"Thank you Carl, I will see you then at 3:30."  
  
"3:30. Thank you."  
  
Helen hung up the phone in the office, smiled and headed out the door toward her classroom. She was looking forward to the meeting this afternoon.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As the bell rang ending fifth period, Helen anticipated the afternoon meeting even more.  
  
"Adam, would you wait just a minute?" Mrs. Giradi asked as Adam was heading for the door.  
  
"What's up 'A'?" Iris asked.  
  
"Don't know. I'll catch up with you later," Adam offered as he changed direction toward the front of the classroom.  
  
As he approached the desk, Adam asked, "Yes, Mrs. Giradi?"  
  
"Adam I spoke to you father earlier today and asked him to come in after school for a brief meeting."  
  
"What's up that my dad has to come in?"  
  
"There is no problem Adam. I just needed to speak to you and him together. Please be patient. We will discuss it at 3:30."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"I'm glad it's Wednesday. It means in two days we get out of this prison for a week," Grace offered as she leaned against the lockers talking to Joan.  
  
"Do you have anything planned?" Joan asked.  
  
"Don't know, don't care right now. I just need to get out of here."  
  
"I know how you feel. I think I'm gonna probably just end up sitting around the house dealing with geek boy and the parental units but I'll even put up with that if it means getting a break from this monotony."  
  
As the girls were talking, Adam walked up.  
  
"Hey Rove."  
  
"Grace," Adam responded.  
  
"Hi there Adam," Joan offered.  
  
"Jane"  
  
"You two still on for study group tonight? Before we get to enjoy spring break, we still have to get through the chem exam." Grace asked.  
  
"My house at 7?" Joan asked.  
  
"Sounds good," Grace answered. Noticing Adam's vacant look, Grace continued, "Earth to Rove.....You in on the study session or will you still be visiting Mars?"  
  
"Huh?" Adam responded.  
  
"Adam, what's up with you? Grace asked if you were coming over to study tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be there. I was just trying to figure out what your mom wants, yo."  
  
"My mom?"  
  
"Yeah, she wants to meet with me after school. My dad's coming in too."  
  
"Rove, what did ya do? And in art class no less. The parent meeting thing sounds serious," Grace offered.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Rove..."  
  
"No really.....nothing."  
  
"I'm not sure if it will help, but, since my mom's giving me a ride home after school I'll be out in the hall to give you moral support," Joan commented.  
  
"Jane, you'd do that for me?" Adam asked, looking up a Joan with a questioning look.  
  
Joan, clearly nervous, looked up at Adam and replied, "Adam...sure...why would you think that I wouldn't want to be there for you? No...no wait, don't answer that."  
  
"Excuse me," Grace interrupted, "If you two are done asking each other stupid questions and then answering them without really answering them, we'd better get going, or we'll be late to class."  
  
The moment broken between Adam and Joan, Joan turned to Grace, "Since when do you care if we're late to class?"  
  
"It's more a matter of wasting possible opportunities to annoy Geek Boy."  
  
With that the three friends headed off to chemistry.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Adam, do you recall Mr. Williams, the speaker that was here last month?"  
  
"Wasn't he from the University?"  
  
"That's right. Well, I received a call from him this morning and afterward contacted your father to see if we could all meet this afternoon."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Adam, have you ever heard of the art show that the University sponsors every spring for high school seniors from across the state?"  
  
"Yes, it's supposed to be a pretty big deal to show in it. Lots of those who do end up getting scholarships. I've also heard it's by invitation only."  
  
"Well Adam, that was why Mr. Williams called today."  
  
"They want me to exhibit? But I'm not a senior."  
  
"Apparently they make exceptions to the 'senior' ranking, and yes, Adam, they have asked me to inquire if you would be interested in participating this year. They have had a cancellation due to illness and are looking for an additional artist to balance the exhibit."  
  
Adam sat with a look of surprise on his face, not knowing what to say or how to react.  
  
"Son, are you interested in doing this? Mrs. Giradi tells me it's a real honor to be asked and it sounds like you would enjoy it."  
  
"Umm...what? Oh... yeah, I mean, wow. But wait a minute, isn't the exhibit this weekend."  
  
"Yes, it is. Do you think you could be prepared to leave by Friday evening?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Um, but how am I going to get my stuff there? I suppose I could drive the truck but, it's a 3-hour drive, it starts early on Saturday and I would need some help. Dad, don't you have to work Friday evening?"  
  
"Yes, I do Adam. When I spoke briefly to Mrs. Giradi earlier we didn't get to discuss the details."  
  
"I realize that the logistics might be a little difficult Adam, but I'm sure we could figure out something if you are interested in the opportunity."  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Well sure, I mean I'd be pretty stupid to pass up the chance at being there and to have my stuff seen."  
  
"Great!" offered Helen. "Carl, any idea on possible arrangements?"  
  
"Well, I can make it over to campus late Saturday afternoon, or early evening, not before due to work. It is too late to ask for a personal day at this point in time, especially just before spring break at school. The other staff members at the department have made plans. I had agreed to work."  
  
"I've an idea; if you feel it is workable. What if I accompanied Adam Friday evening, assisted with set up at the show and then returned home Saturday evening after you arrived? It would work within my schedule since Will has to work over the weekend and we haven't made any specific plans for the upcoming week."  
  
"That would be too much to ask of you Helen."  
  
"No, no, not at all. Not only could I provide some assistance to Adam, but I personally would enjoy visiting the show and viewing the work from the young talent from across the state. After all, wasn't it you Carl who said that our children are friends? Why wouldn't I want to help out one Joan's friends and who just happens to be one of my most promising students."  
  
"Adam, do you think that would work out?"  
  
Adam, who had been only half listening to the conversation going on around him, was brought back into awareness at the mention of Joan's name.  
  
"What was that Dad?"  
  
"Do you think it would be okay if Mrs. Giradi assisted you with set up Friday night and Saturday morning, with me coming over Saturday evening?"  
  
"That would be great Dad, but, um... Mrs. Giradi, if you are going would it, um...could I ask Jane, um...Joan to go along?"  
  
"Adam, I think that would be fine, she can stay in my room with me and then come on home on Saturday."  
  
"If it's okay then, can I go and ask her now?"  
  
"Go ahead Adam. I'll work out the rest of the details with Mrs. Giradi and meet you in the hall in 10 minutes." 


	2. Conversation

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 – Conversation  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan sat on the stairs in the hallway just down from her mother's classroom. She had gotten there just as Adam had gone in and so she'd not been able to say anything to him. But she had promised to be there in the hall for moral support and there she would stay. To pass the time she was attempting to read the latest assignment from English Lit, but she kept wondering what was so important that her mom had called Mr. Rove in for a meeting.  
  
Sitting there reading Joan failed to hear the approach of a dark looking young man. Given his apparent age, Goth style dress and numerous piercings he could have passed for a student, but as he greeted Joan, she recognized him as someone who'd come to Arcadia High School primarily to confuse her even more than she already was.  
  
"Hello Joan, and why do you think my only purpose here is to confuse you?"  
  
"There you go, listening in again."  
  
"Joan, I'm always listening. But I repeat my question, why do you think my only purpose here is to confuse you?"  
  
"Let's see...cryptic answers, lessons about choices and consequences, connections that, at least on the surface, are broken, things turning out in ways other than how I planned and those are just for starters."  
  
"Ah now Joan, are those things that confuse you, or is it something more basic?"  
  
"More basic?"  
  
"Perhaps if I rephrase my question, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here waiting for my mom to finish her meeting."  
  
"And you're telling me that on any other normal day, when the weather is nice, if your mom had a meeting after school, you wouldn't find another way home rather than sit here in the hall for an undefined period of time?"  
  
"Oh, alright, I would have normally done that but she's meeting with Adam and his dad."  
  
"So you're saying that you're here to support Adam?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Oh wait....I suppose that you're going to tell me that I should leave and not be here when he comes out like I said I would."  
  
"No Joan, I've told you long ago that your job is often to help others with their burdens, to provide support even when it doesn't seem necessary."  
  
"Yeah, I know, and your point?"  
  
"Well Adam will need your support. Your job is to provide it....in other words say yes."  
  
"What's the question?"  
  
"Now if I told you that..."  
  
"I know, I know....no hints."  
  
"Let's just say that when he asks for your help you should seriously consider saying yes. Don't over think the issue. Take the question at its face value."  
  
"Are you saying that I should ignore that he is with Iris right now and that I lost my chance regardless of the conversation he and I had the other evening?"  
  
"Joan, just be yourself. You would be surprised how much you being you can be a help to those around you."  
  
As the student moved off down the hall, Joan called after him, "That's it? Be myself? Am I on spring break with you too? No, I suppose that would be too good to be true."  
  
As the student exited the building Joan noted the backhanded wave he offered over his shoulder.  
  
Joan tried to return to her reading but it was hard to do with her just concluded conversation with God running through her mind.  
  
In one of the few times her attention was actually focused on the book in front of her, Adam approached quietly from down the hall, stopping a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Oh, hey there Adam. How did your meeting go with my mom?"  
  
"Pretty good. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it."  
  
Adam sat down on the stairs next to Joan. As the two friends sat there talking, neither noticed the dark haired girl who had started down the stairs above them but who had stopped when she noticed who was sitting there talking. Iris, interested in what Adam and Joan were discussing, pulled back around the corner where she could hear the conversation without being seen.  
  
"Your mom told me she got a call from the University today. They've asked me to participate in the art exhibit they have for high school students this year."  
  
"Adam, that's great! Are you going to do it?"  
  
"Yeah, I said I would. It's really a big deal to be asked."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Actually, that's the worst part, it starts this Saturday. That means I've got to select pieces to take, get loaded and all set up within the next couple of days."  
  
"You'll manage Adam, and I'm sure it will be great. Do you need any help getting loaded and stuff?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Jane, will you come?"  
  
"You mean go with you to the University?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Adam, why me? "  
  
"It's hard for me to explain why Jane, I just know that I want you to be there with me. It's important."  
  
"I guess I can ask my parents. But Adam, what will Iris say? I'm sure she'd be interested in the exhibit and would want to be there for you."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't care what Iris will say, but I'd also be lying if I said I wanted her there more than I want you to be there with me........You know why Jane."  
  
Joan, who had been watching Adam's expression intently to understand what he was trying to tell her, glanced away to hide her embarrassment before answering, "Yeah."  
  
"Will you come with me Jane?"  
  
"Yeah of course Adam, I'll be your roadie again, providing it's okay with my parents."  
  
"Turns out that's likely to be the easiest part. Your mom is going to go with me on Friday evening and help me get registered and everything. My dad has to work Friday night and can't come until Saturday evening."  
  
"Is there a place to stay there?"  
  
"Your mom is working out the details with my dad now. I guess we'll leave Friday after school."  
  
Iris didn't need to hear anymore of the conversation. She knew she needed to talk to Adam, but now just wasn't the time.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Reviews will help me post the next chapters more quickly, so I look forward to your comments.... 


	3. Truth

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 – Truth  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Joan, will you hand me the salad?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
"Did you get all of the details worked out with Mr. Rove on the trip?"  
  
"Yes. There's a permission slip and some other entry paperwork that we need to get from him before we leave, but otherwise it's all set. I take it you have decided to go along?"  
  
"Yeah. Adam asked me to and it seems to be really important to him that I do. How could I say no?"  
  
"Did you really want to say no?"  
  
"Not really, I'm kinda looking forward to spending some time with Adam that isn't directly school related. Since he's asked for my help this seems to be the perfect opportunity. What does dad think about us both going?"  
  
"He thinks that it will be great to have the house to just the men around here for a day or two. Male bonding and all that. Sounds like they will be glad to be rid of us."  
  
"Are you sure the house will still be here when we return?"  
  
"It'll be okay I'm sure, I just wish Luke was recovering a little quicker than he is from the flu. But your father will be here so I won't worry as much."  
  
"Are we staying on campus or in a local hotel?"  
  
"When I called Mr. Williams to let him know that Adam had agreed to participate he gave me the information to make reservations at a local hotel. It sounds as if the two rooms that I reserved were the last available in the hotel. Apparently there is a basketball tournament in town and accommodations are at a premium."  
  
"So you're driving and Adam is driving his truck?"  
  
"Yes, that way we can come on home on Saturday evening when Mr. Rove arrives. Were you planning on riding over with me or did you want to ride with Adam?"  
  
"No offense mom, but I think I'll ask Adam if I can ride with him, our taste in music is a little closer than yours and mine."  
  
"Are you saying you don't want three hours of classical music?"  
  
"Something like that. How long til dinner?"  
  
"About 20 minutes. Why?"  
  
"I thought I'd go and start packing. Grace and Adam are coming over tonight to study chemistry and I don't want to leave packing until the last minute on Thursday night."  
  
"Sounds good, honey."  
  
----------  
  
"So you're telling me that the two of you are deserting me here in Arcadia while you go off to a college campus over break," Grace complained.  
  
"Grace, you make it sound as if we'll be gone for the whole week, it's only three days, yo," Adam responded.  
  
"Grace if you want to go along, I'm sure you can room with my mom and I," Joan offered  
  
"Cha Grace, I could always use more support from my friends," commented Adam.  
  
"Wanting to go and being able to are two different things. I have to go to some stupid family thing with my dad on Saturday so I'm stuck in Arcadia. But you both better get your butts back here by Monday."  
  
"Alright it's a deal. Now let's get through this chemistry. The exam is tomorrow and we need to finish reviewing Chapter 12."  
  
--------------  
  
Thursday at Arcadia High went by quickly, between the chemistry exam and every other teacher trying to squeeze in one last day of learning, (since after all, no one ever did anything at all on a Friday before a week off from school).  
  
Adam's focus was on considering which pieces that he would take to the art exhibit. Packing the rest of his stuff to take along was secondary, though Mrs. G had said something about a dinner Sunday evening that the exhibitors and their guests could attend.  
  
Grace was still kinda sullen and withdrawn, one minute mad that she couldn't go with Rove and Giradi, and the next announcing to the world that she would be bored to death if she had to hang out inside an exhibit hall all day long.  
  
Joan was experiencing a similar rollercoaster of emotions, where one minute she was anxious for the weekend to begin and the next fearing that she was going to do something stupid that would intrude on whatever it was that seemed to be developing between she and Adam.  
  
The three had agreed that they would conference call on Thursday about 10 PM rather than get together that evening. Knowing that, Adam was somewhat surprised when he heard someone approaching his shed. He'd told Jane he didn't need any help this evening and that they'd talk later. His surprise faded though when, at the knock on the door, he looked up and noticed Iris standing there.  
  
"Iris."  
  
"Hey there A"  
  
"Are you busy selecting pieces for the show?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda hard to do. I wish I had a little more time to balance the selection I'm taking. Based on the space allowed, I think three, maybe four of the larger pieces will work and then some smaller ones.  
  
"Everybody was sure surprised when Mrs. Giradi announced today in class that you would be in the show."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda wish she hadn't said anything, I was sort of embarrassed."  
  
"It's cool though, you should think of it like that."  
  
"I guess. Why did ya stop by Iris?"  
  
"Well, you know, I guess I wanted to talk."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Why."  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why you want Joan to be with you at the exhibit more than you want me to be there with you."  
  
"I guess you heard me say that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Iris, maybe we shouldn't talk about this now."  
  
"If not now, when Adam? I really think that we need to talk before this weekend. So.........are ya gonna answer my question?"  
  
"It's hard for me to explain to anyone, I mean I have trouble understanding it myself."  
  
"I guessed you would, so let me help you out Adam, you've got a thing for Joan. It was there before we started going out and it's there now."  
  
"Iris...."  
  
"Ya know, I should've known better. I just didn't want to admit that what I saw between the two of you was anything at all. There had always been little things and then of course there was Grace who has never been subtle about what she thinks about you and I together. But ever since that thing with Angela, there has been something more between you and Joan, I'm not sure exactly what but I'm sure it's there."  
  
"Iris, I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"I know that Adam. I just think that you didn't understand completely what you wanted, and now that you've finally figured it out, I'm the one that has to step aside"  
  
"It's just that Jane and I, we..."  
  
"Please Adam, don't explain. Let's just leave it where it is."  
  
"Iris, can we still at least be friends? I mean we have to see each other in art class and around school."  
  
"Sure Adam. We can be friends. I suppose I can even be civil to Joan. Like I said, I knew there was always something between the two of you......anyway, it was fun while it lasted."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"Well, I have to get going. If I don't remember to tell you tomorrow at school, good luck at the exhibit."  
  
"Thanks Iris, for that and for understanding the other too."  
  
After a moment Iris turned and left the shed leaving Adam to his thoughts and his task of packing. As the conversation of the last few minutes ran through his brain again, one question came through clearly to him....How was he going to tell Jane that Iris was no longer in the picture?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The conference call on the phone that evening consisted primarily of Grace providing the other two instructions on what to do and what not to do when they were visiting the university.....  
  
"Now there's this cool place for music just two blocks off campus. Even you Giradi should be able to fit in there."  
  
"Grace, what makes you think we're going to have any time to go clubbing? Remember the exhibit ends on Sunday evening. Besides, I really can't see either my mom or Adam's dad showing any interest in the same style of music as Adam and I."  
  
"Well, you could always hold out hope."  
  
"Right now I'm just hoping to come up with a good argument to get my mom to allow me to stay with Adam and his dad through Monday. She's suggested that I come home with her on Saturday evening but I'd really rather stay the other days as well and help Adam load back up Monday morning."  
  
"Really Jane, you want to stay?"  
  
"Sure Adam. After all, I wouldn't be doing my job as a roadie if I didn't."  
  
"Fine," offered Grace. "Just remember, I expect regular calls to sustain me from the boredom around here while you two are gone." 


	4. Beginning

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Beginning  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday at Arcadia High passed by in a whirlwind. Nobody, including the administration and the staff, wanted to be there, and so when the last bell of the day rang everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
Joan headed home with Adam to load his truck and Helen headed to the Giradi house to pick up her and Joan's luggage. By 5 PM that evening, each armed with directions to the exhibit hall and the hotel, they set of with Joan riding shotgun with Adam.  
  
The three hour trip passed quickly, with only a short stop for fast food on the way. Joan and Adam passed the time swapping stories of elementary school teachers and antics....  
  
"Jane, you're kidding me right? You actually stood up in front of your entire third grade class and announced that you were going to be an astronaut?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty stupid, huh?"  
  
"Well given what I know about you now I'd say yes, but maybe I wouldn't have said that then. What made you change your mind?"  
  
"About two weeks later I found out that astronauts needed to actually 'like' math and science. That was the end of my aspirations to be an astronaut. What about you?"  
  
"In third grade, let's see, I think that was about the time Grace and I decided we wanted to grow up and become Butch Cassady and the Sundance Kid."  
  
"Which one of you was going to be Butch and which one Sundance?"  
  
"Grace has sworn me to secrecy, so I'll never tell. It's the 'code of the west' ya know."  
  
"I can respect that. Though the thought of Grace at what, eight years old, that's something hard to imagine."  
  
"She's changed quite a bit since then....We both have."  
  
"That's normal though Adam, kids grow up, their interests change. Not hard to imagine over eight years. Sometimes significant changes can take place in just a few months or even weeks."  
  
At her comment Adam glanced over from his driving and then back quickly to the road. He still hadn't told her that things between he and Iris were over. How would she react? Would she be ready to try a more definite relationship with him now? Or had he ruined that chance by pushing his relationship with Iris at her every chance he got.  
  
-------------  
  
When they arrived on campus, the first place that both Mrs. Giradi and Adam headed for was the exhibition hall. Artists that were exhibiting had been asked to unload their works and move them into their designated areas before 10 PM that evening. While Mrs. Giradi completed the paperwork portion of Adam's registration, Joan assisted him in moving a few of his largest pieces into place. Mrs. Giradi had joined the two of them when she had finished with the registration and the work had gone pretty quickly after that. When 10 PM arrived the three of them, somewhat tired and frazzled from a long day, headed out of the hall and off to the hotel.  
  
As they walked down the hotel hallway and reached the adjoining doors to their rooms, Helen offered, "I for one will be glad to get off my feet and to bed. It's been a long day."  
  
"I'll agree with that," replied Adam. "For once I think I might be able to actually fall right asleep. Maybe it's the excitement of the whole exhibit thing."  
  
"Adam, how about we meet up at 7:00 here in the hall to go down to breakfast," suggested Helen.  
  
"Sounds good," Adam replied.  
  
"Well good night then Adam," said Helen.  
  
"Good night Mrs. Giradi."  
  
"Joan, are you ready to go in?"  
  
"Excuse me Mrs. G, but could I talk to Jane for just a minute?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course. See you in the morning. Don't be long, either one of you. Tomorrow will be a busy and exciting day."  
  
With that, Helen entered the room she was sharing with Joan and closed the door. Joan realized that she was embarrassed standing there waiting to say good night to Adam. Through all of that last conversation between Adam and her mom, she'd not said anything and now with her mom gone, Joan found that she still wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
Joan looked up at Adam, and as it had happened so many times before in the six months they'd known each other, once their gazes met, there wasn't really any need to say anything at all.  
  
After a moment and knowing her mom had meant the 'don't be long' thing, Jane broke the silence.  
  
"Thanks Adam for asking me to come along."  
  
"Cha Jane. You know that I wanted you to be here more than anything. I should be saying thanks to you."  
  
Adam really wanted to say a lot more than just thanks, but he knew that right now wasn't quite the right time or place. The silence between them stretched out again from seconds to nearly a minute when all either could do was stare at the other.  
  
This time it was Adam who broke the silence simply by offering a quiet, "Good night Jane."  
  
"Good night Adam, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Then with just a shared smile, they each turned and went into their rooms. 


	5. Situation

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 – Situation  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
As they sat around the table in the room set aside for breakfast, Joan's cell phone suddenly rang.  
  
Joan and Adam looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Grace."  
  
Joan got out the phone and looked at the caller ID. Instead of it being Grace's home number or her cell as they had guessed, it was the Giradi home number.  
  
"Hello?" she answered as she opened the phone and held it to her ear.  
  
"Joan?" the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Joan. Good morning. I take it all is well there, you all made it alright and everything?"  
  
"Sure dad. What's up there?"  
  
"I need to talk to you mother, can you put her on?"  
  
"Oh sure.....Mom, it's dad, he wants to talk to you," Joan said as she handed the cell phone to her mother.  
  
"Will?....Yes, fine. Is......Oh no. How quickly?.......Of course I'm coming home to be with him.....I'll be on the road within 30 minutes......Yes, before noon......And Will, tell him I love him.....I will."  
  
As Joan and Adam had sat listening to Helen's side of the conversation they grew worried. It sounded as if something was wrong at home in the Giradi house.  
  
Adam had the added fear that whatever this was, it was serious enough to cause Jane to leave him here at the exhibit to travel home with her mom. Adam had hoped that Jane would be able to convince her mom that she should stay with Adam and his dad until Monday, as she had told Grace the other night on the phone. He had wanted to be able to spend as much time with Jane as he could, then maybe he'd come up with the right things to say to her to explain, really explain how he felt. Helen closing the phone snapped Adam out of his thoughts and back to the present.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Joan asked.  
  
"Honey, I've got to leave for home right away. It seems the flu that Luke had last week has developed into tonsillitis and he is in the hospital. They are going to operate later today."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, your father has talked to the doctor and he doesn't feel there should be any problems, though as you know, usually people have their tonsils removed as a young child, the closer you are to adulthood, the more significant the operation."  
  
"Are you going home?"  
  
"Yes, your father is concerned he might get pulled away from the hospital on this case he has been investigating and then we won't be there if Luke needs us. I'm going up now to get my bag."  
  
"Mom is it serious enough for me to have to go too, or can I stay here with Adam and come home with him and his dad?"  
  
"Honey, there isn't anything you could do if you were at home with us, and besides, Adam doesn't deserve to be stuck here on his own. You can stay at least until Mr. Rove arrives. If he doesn't want you staying the remainder of the weekend with him and Adam, perhaps he'll allow you to drive his car home this evening."  
  
"Mrs. G, my dad won't have a problem with it I'm sure. He always has thought a lot of Joan. Are you sure though you don't want her to make the trip with you?"  
  
"No Adam, I'll be fine. With that all settled, let me go and get my luggage and head out. Then you two can get over to the exhibit hall."  
  
Within a few minutes, Helen had collected her things and was out in the parking lot, loading them into the car. Adam had said his goodbyes to her upstairs and in agreement with Joan had taken on the task of calling Grace to tell her that Luke was sick and in the hospital.  
  
"Honey, will you be alright?"  
  
"Sure mom, I'll be fine. I have Adam here and I'm pretty sure we can get through any minor crisis that might arise. I'm worried about you driving home alone though, are you sure you will be okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Here, let me give you some money for food or whatever. The room is on my credit card so they will simply charge that after you check out on Monday. Be sure when you go back in to go to the front desk and tell them you are extending your stay," Helen said as she got into the car.  
  
"Okay mom, I will."  
  
"Tell Adam that I wish him the best."  
  
"I'll do that to mom, but I'm sure he knows that."  
  
"Okay Joan, well I'm off. Take care. I'll give you a call and let you know how the surgery goes."  
  
"Thanks mom, and tell geek boy there that I love him."  
  
As Helen closed the door, started the car and drove off, Joan stood there watching her drive away. A cold wind blew through the parking lot, making Joan wish she'd worn her coat out to see her mom off. As she turned to reenter the hotel, she glanced up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were dark to the west. Hopefully, that didn't mean more snow, it was March after all and spring was supposed to be here.  
  
Joan approached the front desk of the hotel and waited a moment until the clerk there finished his phone conversation.  
  
"Yes miss, how can I be of assistance?"  
  
"Good morning, my mother has asked me to come down and speak to you; we are interested in extending our stay another two days so that we would leave on Monday rather than later today. The room number is 4532, the name is Giradi."  
  
"4532, yes Miss Giradi, I see the reservation here, but I am sorry, we can not extend your stay. You see we have other reservations for guests that will be checking in later today and the hotel is full. I'm sorry, but you will need to vacate the room by the 12 noon check-out time. We will be happy to assist your mother in locating another hotel in the area where you might relocate, or perhaps we can arrange for a roll away and you could move into the other room on the reservation, I see here it is reserved through Monday."  
  
"Very well, thank you. I'll tell her."  
  
Joan left the front desk and headed upstairs to find Adam. As she rode up in the elevator she tried to figure out how all this was going to work. However it did, she was here until at least this evening when Mr. Rove arrived.  
  
When she arrived on her floor she went first to her room and gathered her things. After making sure she had packed everything, she grabbed her bag, her coat and the keys and headed next door to Adam's room.  
  
At the sound of the knock on his door Adam opened it at the same time he asked, "Jane, are you ready to go over..." The sight of Joan standing there is his doorway duffle in hand caused him to stop mid-sentence.  
  
"Jane, are you going home with your mom?" he continued.  
  
"What? Oh, this. No Adam, my mom just left, I was coming over to ask if you were interested in a roommate, or at least a temporary one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it seems that my room is booked for tonight by someone else. So at least for now, I need to leave my stuff either here or go out and put it in your truck."  
  
"Here's fine Jane. We kinda have to get going anyway, I need to be over at the exhibit hall by 9, it 8:40 now."  
  
"I know, we can go. Maybe your dad can help figure this all out when he arrives."  
  
Adam took Joan's duffle, set it inside the door and the two headed out into the hall, the room door closing behind them. They started off toward the elevators and then on over to the exhibit hall. Before leaving the hotel, Joan dropped the keys in the express check out book near the front desk.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Yeah Adam?"  
  
"I'm glad you stayed. I know you want to be there for Luke."  
  
"Oh I'm sure geek boy will be alright, though I would've enjoyed him not being able to talk for a day or so. You know though, this is better..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well if I'd gone home, I'd have missed you wearing the whole khakis, button shirt and tie thing there. Grace will be jealous."  
  
"I'm only doing it cause your mom said I should. And about telling Grace, I should swear you to secrecy. Ya have to know I'd much rather be wearing jeans and a hoodie."  
  
"I know I'm just picking on you. About telling Grace, did you get a hold of her?"  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't pleased that I woke her up, but she got over it when I told her why I was calling."  
  
"She wouldn't admit it ya know, but I think she has it bad for my brother."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well maybe I'm wrong but mostly it's due to the way she acts and the things she says. You've known her way longer than me. What do you think?"  
  
"That she has it bad for your brother." Adam enjoyed hearing Joan's laugh in response to his comment. He wished he had time to bring up the situation between the two of them. All he had to go on to determine how Joan really felt about him was some really mixed behavior signs and her comment that she didn't 'just' like him from the other night. Somehow today he had to figure out a way to tell her about Iris and to figure out if there was anything possible between him and Jane.  
  
As they approached the exhibit hall, the wind seemed to be swirling around the entrance doors and Joan noticed again that the clouds to the west looked dark.  
  
"I'm glad I brought my coat with me this weekend. I thought it was suppose to be March, what's with the cold and the dark looking clouds."  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"I hope my mom makes it home okay."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
As they reached the hall entry door and Adam opened it for Joan to enter ahead of him, Joan glanced once more at the clouds and then turned her attention back to the issue at hand.  
  
"Ready?" she asked Adam as she paused before moving on inside.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be I guess, that is as long as you're here with me."  
  
His comment made her pause for just a second before she resorted to the easy answer...at least for now... "Unchallenged." 


	6. Interlude

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this so far. I hope it is providing some entertainment as we all wait for the upcoming new epi this Friday. Special thanks to AL for pointing out a major spelling error and to "dokushoka79" who has taken the time to review each chapter individually.  
  
Yes...the plot thickens...hope you like the next two chapters....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 – Interlude  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The day passed for both Adam and Joan. It was full of excitement and experiences. Joan spent her day doing whatever errand Adam asked her to....find a brochure of the artists displaying, locate where the closest place for lunch was, offer an opinion some of the other works on display. Joan was off on one of those errands when two gentlemen approached Adam. Adam, to occupy his time had been sitting working intently on a sketch.  
  
"Mr. Rove?"  
  
Adam was drawn back to the world around him, and setting his sketch pad aside, stood to greet the two men who had approached, "Yes."  
  
"Mr. Rove, I'm not sure if you recall meeting me several months ago, in Arcadia."  
  
"Yes, of course, Mr. Williams isn't it? You are one of the professors here in Fine Arts Department here at the University."  
  
"Yes, Larry Williams. Mr. Rove, I'd like to introduce to you to Dr. Timothy Foster. Dr. Foster is the Dean of the College of the Arts."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Dr. Foster."  
  
"Mr. Rove, I'm pleased to meet you as well. Larry here told me of meeting you several months ago and when we had an opening develop in the exhibit he insisted that your work would make a wonderful addition. I can see now why he felt as he did."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'm really honored that you invited me to participate."  
  
"You've chosen an extremely interesting medium in which to work. I imagine you find your materials in all sorts of interesting locations."  
  
Adam smiled, answering, "Yes sir, that is definitely true."  
  
"Do you limit your work primarily to sculpture, or are you interested in other areas?"  
  
"Primarily sculpture, it seems to be where I can best express myself and my thoughts. Though I do occasionally sketch, but I don't display those, they are primarily for my own enjoyment."  
  
"I noticed as we approached that you were pretty intent on your sketchbook, would you mind if I took a look?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Adam replied, picking his sketchbook up and handing it to Dr. Foster.  
  
Dr. Foster accepted the book as Adam handed it to him. He looked at the sketch Adam had been working on and then glanced through the other sketches in the book before commenting.  
  
"Mr. Rove, it seems you have a talent for drawing as well as sculpture. These drawings are quite good. You seemed to capture your subject, very well. I take it from your notes that her name is Jane?"  
  
"Thank you Dr. Foster and yes, she's Jane, at least to me."  
  
"She's very pretty; she must be special to you for you to have so many vivid memories of her."  
  
"Yes, she is very special to me."  
  
"The sketch that you were working on when we approached, how long have you been working on it?" asked Mr. Williams.  
  
"Maybe for the last 30 minutes or so."  
  
"I didn't notice your model, were you sketching from memory?" Mr. Williams inquired.  
  
"Actually, yes, I have an eidetic memory, so sketching just seems to come easily for me."  
  
"Amazing, "offered Dr. Foster, handing the sketchbook back to Adam.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well Mr. Rove, we won't take anymore of your time. Again, let us both say how pleased we are that you could join us this year. Though it is somewhat premature, please be assured that you will be receiving an invitation to exhibit next year as well." Mr. Williams said.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'll look forward to it."  
  
"Mr. Rove it has been a pleasure meeting you," commented Dr. Foster. "We'll look forward to seeing you again next year and perhaps you'll seriously consider joining us here at the University as a student after you complete high school."  
  
"I'll do that. Thank you."  
  
As Adam watched the two men walked away, Joan approached from the other direction.  
  
"Hey Adam, I'm back. Who were those two men you were talking to?"  
  
"Hey Jane. Um, the one was Mr. Williams, the guy that called your mom to invite me to exhibit here. The other one was the dean of the art school here."  
  
"I was nice they stopped by."  
  
"Yeah, they asked me back for next year and also want me to think about attending college here."  
  
"Adam that's fantastic, my mom will be excited to here about it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, did you get a hold of her on the phone? How's Luke?"  
  
"Yeah I did, Luke's out of surgery and everything went fine. I talked to Grace as well and she is busily planning ways to annoy Luke while he can't talk, just like we thought she would."  
  
"Sounds like Grace."  
  
"Have you looked outside recently?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Well Grace said the weather at home has turned really ugly. She was really annoyed, saying it wasn't fair that there should be a big snowstorm at the start of spring break."  
  
"The exhibit closes for the evening in 15 minutes so we can see what it is like here when we leave."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Fifteen minutes later when Joan and Adam exited the exhibit hall they were met with a fairly heavy rain, being driven by a cold wind.  
  
"Yuck," Joan exclaimed.  
  
"That's a good word to describe it," Adam replied.  
  
"Looks as if we should have brought an umbrella. We're gonna get soaked walking the two blocks back to the hotel."  
  
"Unchallenged," Adam offered with a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling about? I see you putting your sketchbook under your coat so 'it' doesn't get wet."  
  
"Ah, come on Jane. The sketchbook would get ruined with the rain. We're just gonna get really wet. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
Joan glanced back at Adam and smiled. He was right. She should be enjoying her adventures with Adam this weekend. All too soon they would come to an end when they went back home and he was back with Iris. "Oh alright....but I get first dibs on 'your' shower. Let's go"  
  
------------------------------------------- 


	7. Adaptation

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Adaptation  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later, Adam and Joan stood in the hall outside of his room, and true to their predictions of just a few minutes before, both were really wet. As Adam sorted through his pockets to find his key, Joan's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Joan offered trying to keep her teeth from chattering.  
  
"Oh, hey there Mr. Rove......yeah, Adam is right here." Joan offered into the phone. Then to Adam, "I'll trade ya, my phone for your key"  
  
Adam grinned, handing Joan the key that he'd found in his back pocket and taking the phone from her in return. Joan took the key and opened the door to the room, Adam following her through.  
  
"Dad?...Yeah, were fine. Where are you? I'd thought you'd make it over before the exhibit closed this evening......No, it's just raining really hard here.....No, Joan talked to Grace a little while ago, she said something about snow, but we haven't seen anything about the weather there at home."  
  
As Adam stood inside the door to the room talking to his dad on the phone and dripping on the rug, Joan went on through to the bathroom and came out carrying two towels, one that she was using to dry her face and the other that went sailing through the air straight for Adam's head.  
  
Adam, who was trying to pay attention to what his dad was saying, was caught unaware by the towel and turned to smile at Joan.  
  
"No, dad...I'm still here......No I understand, it's okay. Besides they've asked me to come back next year.....Yeah it is great. I'll tell you all about it when we get home......No, we'll be fine.....Yeah, I'll tell her.....Me too, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"What's up?" Joan asked as Adam handed her phone back to her.  
  
"Well, it seems as if my dad isn't coming over."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, the snow that Grace mentioned is in fact much closer to a blizzard from what my dad says and the highway patrol is discouraging travel on the interstate. Dad says it really isn't safe for him to make the drive. He was kinda upset that he wouldn't be able to come and see the exhibit."  
  
"Well Adam, that makes sense. It's a big deal for you and your dad wants to be here to share it with you, parental involvement and all that. Speaking of parents...did your dad get a hold of my parents yet and tell them he wasn't coming over?"  
  
"No, not yet. He said he'd call and leave a message at your house."  
  
"Cool. I'll call later and let them know I'm okay. They probably aren't back from the hospital yet anyway. They'll be okay with it once your dad explains."  
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are 'you' okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Adam, I told you that I wanted to be here, remember? Now at least I don't have to explain all those reasons that I came up with to your dad so that I can stay til Monday."  
  
"Yeah, I know you're okay with that part. What about the part that we have to share a room?"  
  
"Oh," Joan replied, realization dawning on her that Adam was right.  
  
"We'll just have to manage, don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"What do you think about it? I mean it is your room and everything....um...This is kinda awkward."  
  
"Jane, it doesn't have to be ya know."  
  
What further was there to say? Neither one knew, so they just stood there staring at one another. After a moment Adam broke the silence....  
  
"Jane, how 'bout I make you a deal? You stop dripping on the carpet and go get in the shower and I'll order dinner to be delivered, unless you wanted to go back out and get something."  
  
"No, no, I've been soaked enough today, delivery is fine. But, I'm not the only one making a puddle on the carpet..."  
  
"I know, I know....What kind of food are you in for, there are menus here on the counter for subs, pizza, Chinese, Ital..."  
  
"Italian's fine with me."  
  
"Lasagna with salad and garlic bread?"  
  
"Sounds good but get extra garlic bread...they never give you enough."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The uncomfortable situation alleviated for the moment, Joan grabbed her duffle and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her, in just a moment, Adam heard the shower running. On his part, after placing the order for their dinner, Adam took off his shoes, socks and then his khakis, putting on a pair of sweat pants. Next went the tie, which he hung up in the closet and his button down shirt. Intent on finding a t-shirt to wear in the drawer where he'd put his clothes last night, Adam failed to hear the bathroom door open....  
  
"Adam...how long until din...." Joan had started to ask as she came around the corner stopping mid-question at the sight of Adam standing there without his shirt. Joan had the undeniable thought run through her head that he, Adam that is, was a hottie. She always had thought he was cute, but good gracious....without a shirt...."Stop it Girardi!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Adam who had located the shirt he was looking for stood up and put it on, turning around as he did so to answer Joan's question. As his head popped out of the top of the shirt, he burst out laughing.....  
  
"Okay, okay, that's just enough," Joan exclaimed.  
  
"It's just Jane.....I've never seen you...um..." Adam explained through his laughter.  
  
"Alright, alright, so I've got a towel wrapped around my head. My hair's wet and the hair dryer is out here."  
  
"I'd suggest you not make that particular fashion statement in front of Grace...."  
  
"I'm going to ignore your laughter and your comments and inquire again...how long til dinner is delivered?"  
  
Adam glanced over at the clock, answering still with a grin in his voice, "Twenty minutes."  
  
"Great, I'll dry my hair and go down to the lobby to get it. Did you want me to get something for us to drink too?" Joan asked.  
  
"That'd be great. While you're gone I'll get in the shower.....But I promise I won't make such a fashion statement when I come out," Adam replied laughing.  
  
"Oh! You are so going to regret that," Joan said as she grabbed the towel from her head and twisted it with clear intent to swat Adam's backside if she got near enough.  
  
Adam was at a clear disadvantage since Joan was between him and the bathroom door. But after a few near misses, much laughter, a short cut across the top of the bed and a redirection that caused Joan's hair to fall in her eyes and block her vision, he made it to safety.  
  
Frustrated Joan leaned against the outside of the bathroom door, not knowing that Adam leaned against the inside.  
  
"Hey Jane?"  
  
"Yeah Adam?"  
  
"Truce okay?"  
  
"Okay, for now anyway."  
  
~TBC!~  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think...I'll post the next chapters sooner if you do. 


	8. Enlightenment

A/N: Here is the next installment. Sorry it was a little delayed (and I was doing so well at getting chapters posted) but Fanfiction.net was down this AM and so that's just how it goes. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next. Thanks for the reviews as well. Keep them coming, cause it makes me post faster!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 – Enlightenment  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Joan glanced around after arriving in the lobby, and not noticing anyone obviously looking for a starving customer, she headed for the gift shop to buy drinks for her and Adam. She grabbed two sodas out of the cooler and headed toward the counter. On the way she noticed a display of candles, on impulse she selected one, thinking it would add a nice touch to their dinner tonight.  
  
As she approached the counter she kept glancing out the door of the shop, thinking to herself "Where is that delivery guy?" Bored with watching for her dinner to arrive, Joan glanced around at the shop and noticed a collection of small desktop clocks next to the counter. Obviously meant as a teaser for guests that just stopped in to purchase a newspaper or a pack of gum, Joan tried to ignore the display. Yet, as the clerk assisted the customer in front of her, Joan could not help but turn back to the clocks. One in particular drew her attention; it had a small clock face set in a piece of natural stone.  
  
When she reached the counter and placed her purchases down, she was surprised to hear the clerk comment, "Interesting isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Time and how it's measured."  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
"I have to say it was one of those concepts that I was surprised was grasped so quickly...I mean the ancients, Copernicus, Galileo, others....."  
  
"Don't tell me...it's you isn't it?" Joan commented.  
  
"Well who else would I be but 'me', Joan?"  
  
"I should've figured you would show up. What challenge, or assignment, or whatever do you want me to do now? I'm sure whatever it is, it will make Adam think I've lost my mind."  
  
"What would you say if I said there was no additional assignment? You are already in the middle of one aren't you?"  
  
"Well yes, I guess so, though it doesn't seem much like an assignment, or at least one 'you'd' give me. Though, if that is so, why are you here?"  
  
"Perhaps I thought I should call your attention to things that go on around you, things so basic as light from your candle and the measurement of time using that clock...."  
  
"Okay, I'm missing your point.......I'm tired, hungry, and if I'm not careful I'll miss the delivery guy. Any chance you could clarify, just a little?"  
  
"Take the candle....you chose it to add light to your dinner table, perhaps the lasagna you and Adam share is not the only thing that should have some additional light shed on it. As for the clock, time as measured by a clock passes quickly, before you know it, minutes go by, then, hours, days, years. As each one passes, the opportunities for...let's say....enlightenment, pass by as well. Perhaps, you should consider these concepts when you consider your relationship with Adam."  
  
"So this lesson is about the relationship Adam and I have?"  
  
"That's for you to determine."  
  
"Oh, I know, just hints, no answers. Why do I even think there will ever be a clear answer?"  
  
As the clerk handed back her change, he offered, "Perhaps, I'll give you a clear answer to your previous question, just this once."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes.....the delivery guy is waiting for you over there by the front desk."  
  
Realizing that she 'had' asked that question previously, Joan could make little comment, so she simply grabbed her purchases, wrinkled up her face, offered the clerk an annoyed smile and headed off to find her dinner.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Adam came out of the bathroom after having finished his shower. It was immediately obvious that Jane had headed down to the lobby to get their dinner. Noticing the towel that Jane had had wrapped around her head lying on the counter near the hair dryer, a grin crossed Adam's face recalling her attempts to swat him with it just a few minutes before. Adam grabbed the towel, and entered the bathroom again to hang it up. As he exited, Jane's cell phone started ringing.  
  
Weighing the options of not answering the phone and allowing the person on the other end to worry or answering it and having to explain why it was him and not Jane, Adam took the second alternative.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rove?"  
  
"Oh, hey there Grace."  
  
"Rove, why are you answering Girardi's phone? Is she being held captive by the mad artists at the exhibit?"  
  
"No, Grace nothing so dramatic, she's down in the lobby getting our dinner."  
  
"So you're ignoring my advice about clubbing?"  
  
"Grace it's like a torrential downpour here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ya know ya could be here in 'winter wonderland'."  
  
"Is it really bad?"  
  
"Yes, and no. The roads are bad but at least they cancelled the family thing I was suppose to do tonight so I am free to continue my annoyance of geek boy."  
  
"How is Luke?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. They say he can go home tonight."  
  
"Jane will be glad to hear it."  
  
"Speaking of hearing it, was the little bird right that told me you and Girardi are on your own there? Something about your dad not being able to make it over?"  
  
"Yeah, remember the snow stuff outside your window?"  
  
"I suppose it might make the trip a little messy."  
  
"Not to mention unsafe. But we're managing here. The biggest crises so far seem to be deciding what to have for dinner and that we're out of clean towels."  
  
"Wait a minute there Rove."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What was that part there about the towels?"  
  
"Well it's cause of the rain, we were soaked when we got back to my room. Between that and taking showers, we're out of clean towels."  
  
"Good excuse so far, now explain why Girardi's phone is in your room and why you said 'my room' and not 'our rooms'."  
  
"Grace it's no big deal..."  
  
"No big deal my foot...spill Rove!"  
  
"Oh alright, when Mrs. G left this morning, Jane tried to extend her reservation, but the hotel wouldn't let her. She put her stuff in my room and we thought we work it all out when my dad got here this evening, but well he never made it and ..."  
  
"...and the two of you are sharing a room."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Interesting. Tell me have you told the parents of this little development?"  
  
"No...after all there's not been much time, we just found out my dad wasn't coming an hour ago."  
  
"Okay...good so far...now tell me, are you going to take advantage of this situation?"  
  
"Grace!"  
  
"What......Oh, you thought I meant...Rove 'that' is a mental image I can not deal with...No I didn't mean that. I meant are you going to take advantage of the situation and 'talk' to each other."  
  
"Grace..."  
  
"Oh don't 'Grace' me. I have to hang around the two of you all the time, remember. I know what's going on between you, even if the two of you don't."  
  
"Grace it's not that easy."  
  
"Seems to me it's a whole lot easier now."  
  
"Why, cause we're sharing a room?"  
  
"No, cause of your situation with Squeaky."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, you two broke up didn't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, we did. Who told you?"  
  
"Well, I got that piece of information directly from Cousin It herself."  
  
"When did you see Iris?"  
  
"Last night. She was at the mall with some guy I've seen around school. They were on their way to the movies. I'd made some comment about her taking advantage of you being out of town. She told me then that 'you' were out of the picture as far as she was concerned."  
  
"Grace!"  
  
"What? Somebody has to get your back for you Rove. Consider it part of the sub-defective code. Anyway, no harm no foul."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"So, I repeat my question. Are you going to take advantage of the situation and talk to each other?"  
  
"Well, I'd like to but I am not sure if Jane is interested."  
  
"Oh she's interested alright. Besides, when are you going to have a better chance to talk one on one with each other without any interruptions?"  
  
"Grace, I'll deal with it alright."  
  
"Rove, I expect the situation to be resolved when I see you two on Monday. Then maybe we three can find something to do for the remainder of break."  
  
"About resolving situations...what about you and Luke?"  
  
"Not now Rove."  
  
"Grace, where is it said you get to tell me how to deal with stuff like this but I don't get to offer advice to you?"  
  
"That would be on page four of the Friends since Age 3 Manual."  
  
"Uh huh...don't remember reading that one."  
  
"I'll get you a copy....Anyway gotta go. Tell Girardi I called and that geek boy will survive."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"And Rove,...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Talk to her...See ya."  
  
The phone signal disconnected before Adam could say anything further to Grace. Maybe she was right; it was unlikely he and Jane would have a better opportunity to talk. He just hoped that what she would say would be what he wanted to hear.  
  
------------------------------------------ 


	9. Atmosphere

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 – Atmosphere  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A knock sounded on the room door and Adam went to open it.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot the key card. Besides, my hands are kinda full."  
  
"Here, let me help.....Sure smells good."  
  
"Yeah, it does, you haven't had to smell it all the way back up here from the lobby."  
  
Joan moved to set the carryout bags down on the table and Adam followed suit with the one he had taken from her.  
  
"Do we need anything else?" he asked.  
  
"Ice I think. If you want to go down the hall and get that, I'll get the food out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ice bucket (and key card) in hand, Adam left in search of the ice machine. When he returned just a few minutes later, he was surprised to note the change in the room. Jane had moved the cushions from the couch onto the floor and they each had a place set at the coffee table which was to serve as a low level dining table. A soft candle burned in the middle of the table and music played from the continuous music channel on the TV.  
  
"Candles and music, too?  
  
"Well the music is no big deal. The candle was an extra, but I was bored waiting down in the lobby for the delivery guy and I found it in the gift shop."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Well it's not a fine Italian restaurant, but it will have to do. There are two obvious benefits..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well one, we don't get soaked again and two, we get to eat in our bare feet."  
  
Laughing, Adam offered his hand formally to Jane, "May I escort you to your cushion?"  
  
"Why thank you," Joan replied taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to one of the cushions where she sat down.  
  
After Adam took a seat on the other cushion the meal passed with conversation and laughter. Having spent at least part of their day in the exhibit hall separately exploring the exhibits, interpreting the art and watching the people there, they shared stories of what they had seen. Adam also told Jane about Grace calling and what she had said about Luke. He did, however, leave out the part of his conversation that had dealt with the situation between him and Jane.  
  
As they were finishing their dinner, Adam glanced over at Jane and smiled...  
  
"Full?"  
  
"Stuffed, though I suppose that I shouldn't admit it."  
  
"Jane, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Why thank you kind sir," she replied with a smile matching the mood that seemed to be between them. "You realize of course that that particular offer works both ways."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that I do.....Hey Jane, care to get some exercise and work off your dinner?"  
  
"Don't you even suggest that we are going to look for the exercise room in the hotel....I can tell you if I tried that right now it would not be a pretty sight."  
  
Laughing as he stood, Adam replied, "No, nothing so extreme. I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance."  
  
Careful not to let her voice sound too serious when she replied, Joan looked up at Adam and said, "Sure."  
  
Adam extended his hand toward Joan and she accepted his assistance in standing. He held onto her hand as they moved to the center of the room and he turned to her, taking her into his arms.  
  
As the music continued around them Joan recalled the last time Adam had held her like this as they had danced on the sidewalk in front of her house the night of her party. Had that only been two months ago? So much had happened since then. She wondered how those months would have been different if she'd not told Adam that night that maybe they weren't ready for a serious relationship. Admittedly, she had learned a lot about herself in those two months most importantly that she was growing up and with that came responsibilities and that the feelings that she had for the boy/man in her arms were far from simple friendship any longer.  
  
As they danced, Adam as well recalled their dance on the sidewalk and admitted to himself that he should've not taken Jane's comment that evening about them not being ready at face value. Maybe if he'd questioned her more about what she meant and what she saw they could have as a relationship, he would have been able to avoid the pain he'd caused her over the last two months. She never told him directly that watching him with Iris made her unhappy or uncomfortable, but there had been no need, he'd seen it in her eyes and heard it in her voice. At first he'd thought she'd deserved to feel as bad as he had when he'd seen her dancing with that other guy at the party, but somewhere in there he stopped wanting to cause her pain and had started looking for a way out. That's why he'd gone to her house the other night to talk. Not everything he had to say could be said that night, after all at the time Iris had still been in the picture, but that was no longer the case. Grace was right; he and Jane needed to talk.  
  
The song came to an end and changed to something way to fast to fit their mood. Joan pulled back in Adam's arms and smiled...  
  
"It seems our dance no longer fits the music or is it that the music no longer fits our dance."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Why don't we clean up all the stuff from dinner and I suppose I'd better call my parents before it gets much later."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The couple stepped apart and started work on cleaning up the remains of their dinner, putting the couch back together and rearranging the furniture.  
  
When they'd finished Adam asked, "Jane do you want me to leave while you call your parents?"  
  
"No Adam, why would you think that?" she asked as she located her cell phone and dialed her number at home.  
  
"Don't know, just thought...."  
  
Adam stopped mid sentence as Joan held her finger to her lips to quiet him. As she began her phone call, Adam headed over to find his glass and the ice bucket so he could get a glass of water.  
  
"Mom?...How's Luke?....Yeah, we knew he was home, Grace called earlier......We're fine.... No, there's no snow here, just lots of rain......Adam talked to his Dad earlier. Mr. Rove was upset as you say.....Yeah, that's right, the Dean of the College of the Arts stopped by to see Adam's work, he invited him back next year......Yeah, he's excited about it....... Delivery lasagna, Dad would have been impressed.....I don't know; watch a movie or something......Yeah, like I said we're fine...... I'll call you tomorrow......I will......Good night."  
  
"Everything all right at home?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Mom is in her 'mother hen' mode with Luke. By the way she said to tell you congratulations and good night."  
  
"That was nice of her to think of me."  
  
"Adam she cares about you....we all do."  
  
At Jane's comment, Adam glanced up quickly, meeting her gaze for a moment and then glancing away.  
  
Joan, to break the resulting silence and attempting to lighten the mood, offered in a bright voice, "So what do ya want to do now....find a movie on TV?"  
  
Adam, as he had the other night at Jane's house when he'd told her what he really wanted, knew that he couldn't let the moment pass. It was time to talk to her and to get all of this....whatever it was....between them, straightened out.  
  
"No, it's time we talked," he offered with a serious tone to his voice  
  
"About what?" Joan inquired, her bright voice of a moment before now softened to one of insecurity and indecision.  
  
"Us."  
  
"Adam...."  
  
"Jane, we have to..."  
  
"But where will it get us? There's still Iris."  
  
"No, that's part of it......There isn't 'Iris' any longer."  
  
-------------------------------------------- A/N: The ending there was an intentional cliffee, it just worked out that way. Only two more chapters to go before the end. Please keep reviewing; I look forward to hearing what you all think. 


	10. Explanation

A/N: Sorry I left you all in the middle of the conversation at the end of Chapter 9. But, I'll admit it...I planned it that way. :D Hope you like it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 – Explanation  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
As Adam informed Jane of Iris no longer being in the picture, he held out his hand to her, inviting her trust. Gazes locked, Joan placed her hand in his and he led her to take a seat on the couch. Each turned halfway toward the other and, hands still joined resting on the back of the couch, Adam started the conversation.....  
  
"Jane, Iris and I broke up Thursday night."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She had overheard us when we were talking on the stairs."  
  
"The part about you wanting me to be here with you more than her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry Adam."  
  
"Why? In the end I'm not.......Jane....it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"But you seemed happy."  
  
"It was fun, and yeah I guess I could say I was happy but there was still something missing between her and me. What 'it' was I'm not sure, maybe some kinda connection. But it just wasn't there."  
  
"Connection?"  
  
"Yeah....awareness....acceptance.....understanding.......Don't you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, even just as 'friends' I know those things usually come easily between us."  
  
"Well knowing how having that feels, I've figured out that any serious relationship I have needs those things, those feelings, as a basis."  
  
"Adam, I never meant to come between the two of you."  
  
"Jane, it was nothing that you did.....Iris called it herself....what's there between you and me was there before she and I started dating. When we finally realized it, there was no option but to break up."  
  
They sat there looking at one another for a minute, still holding hands, each with his own thoughts, till finally Adam continued, breaking the silence.  
  
"Jane, if we could go back and change what's happened, I'd..."  
  
Interrupting him, Joan offered, "But we can't. I know that from experience. Remember there have been moments, events between us I'd give nearly anything to go back to and have the chance to do something different."  
  
"Don't think about those. Aren't there as many moments between us that you wouldn't change, those that you might remember as special?"  
  
"Adam, you know there are."  
  
"Tell me a few."  
  
"Alright....you coming to me for help reading the note from your mom....."  
  
"And for me....you getting me to read it at all and being there to help."  
  
"The sculpture you made for me of the cheerleader...."  
  
"....the smile on your face when you said thank you."  
  
"You thinking my boat was beautiful...."  
  
"....you ignoring what people say about me and becoming my friend."  
  
"Our time at the science fair...."  
  
"....our kiss with all the feathers falling around us. See Jane, there are lots of special moments that we both remember to go along with the others that we want to forget. We just have to move on from here....the question is how."  
  
"How?"  
  
"As friends...or as something more."  
  
Joan looked at Adam and thought how lucky she was to have him as a friend. A friend that even after all of the times she'd done something stupid, who was still there for her and who still wanted...what?  
  
"Adam, I said before that maybe we weren't ready for...well.... for something more than what we had at the time."  
  
"I know Jane...I was there and I keep seeing you saying that over and over again, even when I try to think of the other times we just mentioned."  
  
"Oh, Adam...."  
  
"It's okay Jane...you get used to it. It doesn't hurt or confuse me any less than it did that night, but you do get used to it. What I wanna know is if that's still how you feel. I thought maybe after the other night at your house...that maybe things might be different."  
  
"Adam, that night on the sidewalk, I should have told you why I felt the way I did, maybe if I had, much would have been different.....but we said we can't change the past and that we have to move on so....I'll tell you, no, I don't feel the same now."  
  
"Jane, are you saying...."  
  
"Adam, I'm saying that I want us to be more than just friends. I need you Adam. It's taken me along time to realize that, but I know it now and I have to stop wasting time and hiding behind lame excuses and admit it to you. There's more I have to say but before I do let me ask.... what do 'you' want?"  
  
Adam simply sat there looking at the girl across from him. He'd waited a long time to hear Jane say that she was ready.....that she thought 'they' were ready....  
  
"I want us to be a couple. I want to be open with you and stop having to hide how I feel about you. I want everyone who sees us together to get a glimpse of the connection that we have."  
  
"I'd like those things too."  
  
Adam offered a smile to Jane, one that she returned as their shared gaze said much more than words could define. The grip they had on each others hands tightened slightly confirming the commitment that they'd just made.  
  
Joan broke the silence between them with a little laugh..."How do we tell Grace? She'll freak"  
  
"No, I think it'll be something closer to 'it's about time'," Adam replied with a smile.  
  
"Or maybe 'I told you so."  
  
"Unchallenged."  
  
"Adam, as I said there's more I have to explain to you, if we're to be a couple, I think it's time for that as well."  
  
"Is it about the secret you once said you had?"  
  
"Yeah, and about why I do stupid things some times and why I talk to strange people and just well, why."  
  
"Jane, if you want to tell me that's fine, don't feel that you have to though."  
  
"No, I do have to tell you. I want everything to be in the open between us."  
  
"Okay, but first two things..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"First, I'd like to kiss you."  
  
"And second?" she inquired with a smile.  
  
"If we're going to keep talking, I want ya to do it from over here closer to me."  
  
"Both seem like good suggestions Adam."  
  
Answering her smile with one of his own, Adam leaned toward her, and she toward him, to share a tender kiss. After a moment they broke apart and pulled back far enough for their gazes to meet and for the smile each wore to be shared. The pair then adjusted their position on the couch so that they were sitting next to one another, feet up on the table where earlier they'd shared dinner. Adam placed his arm around Jane's shoulders and drew her closer to his side. Joan, looking for a way to establish closer contact with Adam from her position, grasped Adam's other hand in hers.  
  
"Adam, before I begin I want to ask you to let me get through all of it before you ask questions."  
  
"Cha, Jane, if that's what you want."  
  
"I just think it will be easier to get through it that way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, first I need to tell you that the whole story is kinda about choices...."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah, I did it again, but Chapter 11 follows...Let me know what you think. 


	11. Decision

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 – Decision  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Nearly an hour later, Joan finished her story to Adam saying, "...then this evening in the gift shop he told me that it was time to shed some light on the relationship between us. I knew then that I needed to take advantage of this time we've been given without interruption to tell you all of it...how I felt about you, why I do the things I do, all of it."  
  
Joan stopped talking and waited somewhat uneasily for a comment, question or something from Adam. His extended quiet began to worry her, or perhaps she'd bored him so much with her story that he'd fallen asleep.  
  
"Adam, are you going to say anything....scream for the guys in white coats...something?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well maybe cause it's not every day that a friend of yours..."  
  
"'My girlfriend'," interjected Adam.  
  
"Sorry. It's not everyday that your 'girlfriend' tells you that she talks to God up close and personal."  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Well, I'd think that it would cause some comment."  
  
"You said that he's, at least recently, suggested choices to you that have brought us together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you said that nothing that you've been asked to do has directly been meant to hurt you physically?"  
  
"No, unless you count doing the laundry."  
  
"Then I guess I'm okay with it all."  
  
"Adam, you're amazing."  
  
"Actually Jane, I was thinking that about you."  
  
"Than...., "Joan started to say something but it was interrupted by a large yawn. "Thank you."  
  
With a laugh, Adam asked, "Tired Jane?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't realize how much until just now."  
  
"Maybe we should get ready for bed."  
  
"Probably so....Um Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How's this gonna work?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um....going to bed."  
  
"I hadn't thought much about it, I guess I can sleep here on the couch."  
  
"That's not fair, it's your room."  
  
"Jane, I'm okay with it."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather...sleep in the bed...with me?"  
  
"Yeah, but not if it's gonna make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Adam, it's me, Jane, remember....'you' don't make me uncomfortable. The only thing that might make me uncomfortable is if you were expecting....well, if you were expecting us to ..."  
  
"Jane, I know we're 'together' now, but if I expected that, I think I'd be taking advantage of the situation. The time may come for that between us, but not just yet."  
  
"Adam, I ..."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Adam disengaged himself from his seat on the couch next to Joan and stood up, turning as he did so to offer a hand to help her up. As she stood, he pulled her close for a soft kiss. As they broke apart he offered....  
  
"You can have the bathroom first."  
  
Joan took her turn in the bathroom, then allowed Adam the same opportunity. After turning down the covers and shutting off the wall light on her side of the bed, she sat down, listening to the water run on the other side of the bathroom door as Adam brushed his teeth. She smiled to herself as she thought about how everything had seemed to come right between the two of them this weekend. They were at a good place; she'd have to remember that the next time she had a conversation with God.  
  
Adam, apparently finished in the bathroom, opened to door and came out into the bedroom, reaching for the other light to turn it off as well before sitting down on the bed opposite from Joan.  
  
As they each got settled on their own half of the bed, lying on their sides facing each other, Joan offered, "I hope you don't plan on hogging the covers."  
  
Adam laughed in response, saying, "I was just thinking the same thing about you."  
  
"Good night Adam, rest well.", Joan offered as she settled onto her pillow and glanced over at Adam with a smile.  
  
"Good night Jane," Adam offered in reply accompanied by a smile.  
  
Just as Joan closed her eyes, she felt Adam grasp her hand that lay between their pillows.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
She opened her eyes in response to his quiet plea.  
  
"Yes Adam?"  
  
"I could get used to this you know."  
  
Joan offered a smile in return to his comment and closed her eyes. She'd been thinking just the same thing.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Maybe the rating was set a little high for how the story ended up, but I had to keep you guessing and some might say the rating was appropriate. I also hope that you didn't think that I rushed the ending; there was not really all that much more to say and I did leave you with a happy thought for the future. :D Thanks to all who reviewed to keep me posting throughout. Let me know what you thought of the end too. 


End file.
